


This fire in my skin

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (light) femdom, Anal Sex, F/M, Feanor is a bottom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Fëanor and Nerdanel try out something new in their bed.[Translation of a fanfic of mine, written for the @p0rnfest of fanfic_italia]





	This fire in my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This fire in my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278255) by [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel). 



> This is a translation of a fanfic of mine, written for the event of the P0rnFest, organized by the Italian fandom's community **fanfic_italia**. The P0rnFest generally happens between December and January, so I wrote this fanfic months ago. English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm going to excuse for every mistake that I could make.  
>  If you're interested, you could find all the fanfics of the P0rnFest (mine included): [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/p0rnfest10)  
> Very thanks to the admins of the PF, to my friends and to all the people who read this fanfic :)
> 
>  **Pairing** : Fëanor/Nerdanel  
>  **Prompt** : Pegging

Fëanáro _trusted_ her.  
It was the first time that they were doing something like this- _but there’s always a first time, no?_ , he said to himself- but he knew how much she was _careful_. Nerdanel wasn’t the kind of person that didn’t pay attention. He had totally put himself in her hands, but he knew that he could trust her blindly.

His neck was stiff, he felt it when he turned his head, and kept on stretching lightly his body, in order to relax his muscles. His long raven hair fell on the cushion, like rivulets of dark ink.  
He took a deep breath. 

Fëanáro was on hands and knees on the mattress, he felt his breath become more and more irregular, meanwhile he felt Nerdanel moving behind him, between his open legs.  
He couldn’t see her, but he could almost _feel_ her sly smile, meanwhile she wore his latest invention. The sound of the leather straps that she secured at her soft tights, -he could almost see her in his mind- made him sigh deeply. 

In reality, it all was born for fun. Some time before, he had gifted her with a leather phallus, so she could have fun when he had to left her for a long journey, as an ambassador of his father, and she remained alone in their house in Tirion. Nerdanel not only enjoyed the gift, but also she had recently proposed him another use of that object. Fëanáro wasn’t so surprised of this: his wife knew so well what points of his body had to be stimulated for giving him pleasure, how melting him with the simple touch of her hands, and and so he knew hers.

Nerdanel didn’t waste anymore time. It’s with a certain relief that Fëanáro heard the sound of a phial being uncorked, and the smell of the oil of flax’s seeds teased his nostrils. He stretched again his neck.  
He felt the mattress move slightly behind him, and he had barely the time to take a deep breath, before he felt the finger of his wife stray in his hole, just barely moving it.

Fëanáro felt a deep shiver run along his back, and his knees trembled for a moment. The pleasure affected in his cock, and he regretted that he couldn’t touch himself. His arousal was becoming impossible to ignore, and his cock almost ached for how much it was hard. 

- _Hush, relax_ \- Nerdanel’s voice was caressing, and Fëanáro rested his head against the pillow, trying to calm the beat of his raving heart. But this became impossible, when she kept on moving slowly her finger inside him, bending against the flesh of his insides for preparing him, massaging his prostate. He couldn’t hold a deep moan.

- _Sssssh_ \- her tone was calm, and Fëanáro felt her hand rest on his right buttock, her fingertips - so callous because of her work in her studio- massage his bare skin. He inhaled deeply, longing for feel the callous fingertips of his wife closed against his erection, and began to move slowly, up and down, more and more …

He felt Nerdanel insinuate the tip of another finger inside his asshole, and he was quickly torn off his fantasies. The lubrificant on her fingers prevented every resistance from his flesh.  
Fëanáro was now short of breath, he could feel _oh so well_ her fingers dig incessantly inside him, arousing his prostate, widening and opening his hole, massaging every single sensible point inside him … He felt his back shaken by shivers of pleasure, and more than ever he desired to touch himself. His head fell onto, and he emitted a long low moan.

He felt Nerdanel’s hand move on his back, stroking his backbone. He closed his eyes, meanwhile she carefully pulled back her fingers, without hurting him. For some moments, deprived of her touch, he felt strangely _empty_ , and more than ever he desired of being penetrated by her. 

-Are you ready?- whispered her. Fëanáro murmured a blunt “yes” through his teeth, pressing the palms of his hands against the mattress. He only wanted to feel her inside him, as well as he had been inside her so many times. He inhaled deeply. 

Nerdanel placed her hands on his pelvis, and Fëanáro had just the time of an heartbeat, before felt the extremity of the lubrificated phallus push against his hole. He heard Nerdanel emit a moan, shortly before felt her plunge inside him, entering him with one thrust. A rush of pleasure crossed his limbs, his heartbeat was thunderous in his own ears. That contact burned like fire, but it was _oh so pleasing_ feel her inside him, feel her hips pressing against him in that way … 

Nerdanel moaned lowly, bumping into him another time, and advancing more and more inside him.  
Fëanáro felt her bend over him, grabbing his shoulder in the grip of pleasure, her nails that digged scars on his skin, her soft breasts pressed against his back. 

-I love you- she moaned near his ear, shortly before pressing a kiss on his shoulder blade. Fëanáro let himself to moan, every thrust of her inside him caused shivers along his backbone, and inflamed the blood in his veins. _Oh, Nerdanel …_

He felt the sweat flow down his spine, his mouth was arid for the pleasure. Nothing counted more, in that moment, nothing except her thrusting inside him more and more, her ravenous hands that grabbed him … He couldn’t see her, but he could imagine her, _oh so vivid_ in his mind, her long red hair that fell upon her bare shoulders, her green eyes wide open and the pupils dilated for the pleasure, her cheeks reddened and her lips, her lips _oh so sweet_ slightly half-closed …

- _Istarnië_ \- he murmured between his teeth. He loved to call her with that name, that name that he had given to her when they were younger, and their hands touch lightly each other in the forge of her father. 

- _Fëanáro_ \- he felt her rub her face against his nape, her stiff nipples pressed against his back. She was by now laid down on him, and Fëanáro had to bear her weight, not only his own, he felt his arms achy, but it didn’t matter, didn’t matter … He cared only of her hungry mouth on his skin, of her soft copper hair that brushed against his shoulders, of her hips that hit against his buttocks at every thrust, of feeling her so close to him, _inside_ him … 

He couldn’t believe that he could feel more pleasure than _so_ , but he discovered to be mistaken, when she opened her mind at him, and their _fëar_ became one thing. He _felt_ her, he felt all the pleasure that she tasted, how it sank in her when she moved inside him, that burst that made her burn for desire … 

Fëanáro tightened his teeth, feeling this burst of heat spread to his cock, so wishful of her touch to make him moan for the pain. It was almost a torture, feeling Nerdanel over him, and not having her hands around his erection … 

Nerdanel _felt_ him, felt his desire like her own, like every time that their _fëar_ were one thing. Her hands moved from his hips to his belly, caressing for a moment his navel, before sliding on his cock. Fëanáro emitted a low, guttural moan, when he felt her hand closing all around him. He snarled his teeth, when her callous fingers began to stroke him, massaging slowly him for all his length, he could _oh so well_ felt the heat of her hardened fingertips, that he knew so well … And he almost screamed, when her hand began to move, up and down, without stopping, until she led him in the summit of pleasure. 

He came with a scream, that even the tightened teeth could suffocate. He spilled in the fingers of his wife that still surrounded him, and white lights pulsated against the walls of his closed eyelids. The wave of pleasure covered him, before pulling back and letting him sweaty and hot, with his heart that still throbbed like the wind, and with the fire still in his loins. He took again a deep breath, and he plunged his head in the pillow.  
He waited for few moments, until Nerdanel reached the summit of pleasure, too. He felt her screaming his name, before she lost her force and relaxed her grip on him. He felt her come out of him with a slimy noise, and she plunged too in the blankets of their bed. 

Fëanáro finally let himself fall over the pillows, the stiffen muscles of his arms thanked him for the change of position. He placed a pillow under his head, and he met the gaze of Nerdanel, who was still catching her breath.  
His heart missed a breath, another time, when he saw how much she was so beautiful in that moment, her green eyes made glassy by bliss, her cheeks purple and her red hair overturned, her breasts that raised and fell under her soft and silky skin, even if she was still wearing those ridiculous straps that secured the phallus. He exhaled deeply, and he stretched a hand for touching her cheek, soft like a rose petal under his fingertips. Nerdanel brushed his hand with her face, delighted by his contact. 

Fëanáro reached out and grabbed her shoulders, putting his lips on hers, in an hungry kiss that both yearned for since the very first moment. He filled her lips with little bites, feeling her moan lowly against his mouth, when their tongues touched. He embraced her tightly, he didn’t care if she was still wearing their invention, it was inebriating feeling newly her smooth skin against his, her soft hair under his fingertips … And she responded hungrily at his kiss, grabbing his hair for keeping him tightly. 

They separated only for breathing again. She looked in his eyes, an amused glimmer in her green irises. She took one of his locks, and curled it around her fingers. 

-So, you liked it- she whispered, a mischievous note in her voice. 

Fëanáro held her hips:- Did you doubt about it? 

He was curious of the result that their new idea could have on him, yes, but he wasn’t surprised. She knew _so well_ how to arouse him, how to tear off all his self-control, how to foment the flames of his passion. And it was so exciting to have the reassurance of it. 

-I know- she raised a little for kissing him on his cheek. -And you know that this won’t be the last time, you know? 

-Oh, yes- Fëanáro tightened his arms around her, letting her face sink into his shoulder. - I can't wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Istarnië: literally, "wise-woman". In The History of Middle Earth, it was the name of Nerdanel in the first versions of the legendarium. In my headcanon, Fëanor called her so for appreciating her intelligence.


End file.
